Hitherto, as this type of lid lock device, a lid lock device having a structure in which a hook portion is provided in a rear end portion of a lock member and the hook portion protrudes toward the rear side of a housing is known. In the lid lock device, for example, when a built-in driving source fails, the locking of a lid can be released by the lock member by pulling the hook portion (for example, see JP 2012-30750A (Reference 1) (FIG. 2)).
However, in the above-described lid lock device of the related art, the entire lid lock device is bulky in a movement direction of the lock member, and thus there is a problem in that the degree of freedom of the arrangement of the lid lock device in the vehicle is reduced.